silent sky
by tatsumi lover
Summary: Pertemuan tsuna dengan para guardian adalah sesuatu yang ditakdirkan. bagaimanakah pertemuan mereka dan bagaimanakah para guardian satu demi satu jatuh cinta kepada tsuna. boyx boy all x tsuna pairing. maaf chap 4 ada kesalahan dan akan segera diedit, sepertiny authour otaknya sedang koslet gara-gara skripsi jadi harap maklum ya
1. Chapter 1

Halo ketemu lagi dengan saya tatsumilover, setelah lama gak nulis akhirnya saya memutusan untuk menulis lagi dan ini semua tentunya karena dorogan semanagat dari seseorang. Sebelumnya terimakasih ya atas dukunganya .

Kali ini saya akan menulis fic katekyo hitman reborn. Anime ini benar-benar telah mengambil hati saya dan membuat saya menjadi terinspirasi untuk memulai menulis fic lagi, jadi tampa basa-basi lagi silakan menikmati.

Warning; boy x boy fic, with pairing all x tsuna.

Silent Sky

Chapter 1

Meeting the rain

Hari ini adalah hari natal, hari dimana semua orang di Jepang baik yang beragama Kristen ataupun tidak merayakan natal bersama keluaraga , dan juga orang tersayang mereka hal ini sudah merupakan kebiasaan yang ada di Jepang.

Disaat semua orang sedang gembiranya dan senangnya merayakan hari yang indah ini, tapi di sebuah taman kecil dan ditengah-tengah salju yang turun lebat ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk di atas ayunan di tengah- tengah taman itu. Anak laki-laki itu hanya duduk diam tidak bergerak , hanya menundukan kepalanya. Meskipun angin dingin berhembus itupun sama sekali tidak dipedulikanya padahal saat itu dia tidak memakai sarung tangan. Bisa dibayangkan tangan anak itu pasti bisa jadi beku.(katanya musim dingin di Jepang itu dingin sekali, ya hanya denger saja soalnya gak pernah pergi juga sih).

Saat anak itu terhanyut dalam lamunannya tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar ada orang yang memangilnya." ano, kakak sedang apa disini sendirian?"

Pertama-tama dia kaget karena suara yang memangilnya itu sungguh sangat merdu bagaikan suara malaikat. (masaksih dia sudah di surge?)Dengan ragu-ragu dia angkat kepalanya dan saat itulah pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia melihat malaikat (hahah maaf agak lebai). Diperhatikanlah wajah orang yang memanggilnya itu,rambut coklat yang berantakan, wajah bulat dengan pipi yang cabih yang merah, hidung yang bulat, bibir pink mungil , dan terakhir yang membuatnya tak bisa memalingkan pandanganya adalah mata cokelat yang indah, sungguh indahnya sampai-sampai membuat jantungnya berdebar dan wajahnya memerah.

anak itu tercegang dia terus saja diam menatap wajah orang yang memangilnya itu. Karena kawatir orang itupun berusaha memanggilnya lagi. " ano kakak baik-baik saja kan?"katanya sambil memegang pipi anak itu.

anak itupun akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya saat dia merasakan hangatnya sentuhan dari orang itu. Dia segera menjawab " i..ya aku gak apa-apa kok."

Setelah menjawab, diperhatikan lagi rupa orang yang berbicara dengan dirinya itu. Ternyata yang bicara denganya adalah seorang anak kecil , dilihat dari badannya yang kecil itu sepertinya dia umurnya baru 4 thn lebih muda darinya 2 thn. Dia terus menatap anak itu sampai anak itupun memangilnya lagi. " ano..kakak kenapa melihat Tsu seperti itu?" katanya sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah degan kedua tanganya karena malu dilihat seperti itu.

"ah maaf , abis kamu imut sih, hahahhahha!" sambil tertawa dan garuk-garuk kepala.

" eh ? Tsu imut?!" kaget dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"iya kamu imut, imut sekali malah".sambil nyengir.

" makasih kak, ano nama ku Tsunayoshi. Nama kakak siapa?"sambil tersenyum

Melihat senyum Tsnau yang moe itu membuat hati anak itupun semkain berdebar-debar dan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah." Aku Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Takeshi-nii kenapa duduk sendirian di sini?"

Saat ditanya seperti itu Takeshi pun teringat lagi dengan masalahnya dia pun kembali menjadi sedih karena kembali mengigat ibunya. Ibu yang sangat disayanginya dan hari ini adalah hari kedua setelah ibunya meninggal. Ia menjadi sangat sedih karena hari ini seharusnya adalah hari dimana dia berkumpul bersama ayah dan ibunya. Karena dia tidak mau membuat ayahnya khawatir dengan melihatnya menangis jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyendiri di taman.

Tsuna yang melihat Takeshi terdiam dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih pun menjadi panik dan tampa sadar langsung memeluk Takeshi. Takeshi pertamanya kaget tapi setelah merasakan hangatnya pelukan Tsuna diapun luluh lalu akhirnya memutuskan membalas pelukan Tsu. Dalam pelukan Tsu, Takeshi menangis.

Tsuna ikut merasa sedih jadi tampa sadar diapun ikut menangis. Takeshi yang sadar Tsuna juga menangis diapun kaget dan menhentikan tangisanya. Dilepaskanlah pelukanya dari Tsu lalu dia menghapus air mata Tsuna dengan tanganya yang dinggin itu.

" Tsuna, kenapa kamu menagis?" sambil terus membelai pipi Tsuna yang lembut itu.

"habis Takeshi-nii nangis jadi tsu juga hiks..hiks"sambil terisak-isak dan mengucek kedua matanya

Takeshi mendengar itu hatinyapun tiba-tiba merasa sangat hangat dan dia lansung memeluk erat Tsu.

"maaf ya Tsu gara-gara aku kamu jadi menangis, sush…. sudah ya jangan menangis lagi. Aku kan sudah berhenti nangis jadi kamu juga jangan nangis lagi, oke ?"sambil membelai kepala Tsuna.

Tsuna segra berhenti menangis, lalu dia membalas pelukan Takeshi. Mereka berdua ditengah-tengah salju putih yang turun saling berpelukan sampai tiba-tiba ada suara laki-laki dan perempuan yang memangil mereka. Mereka kaget dan melepaskan pelukan mereka spontan memandang menghadap seorang wanita dan laki-laki yang berlari kearah mereka.

" Takeshi! Kamu ini kemana saja? Ayah mencari-cari kamu tahu." Sambil memeluk Takeshi.

"Tsu-chan kamu kemana saja? mama kawatir!" sambil memeluk erat Tsu dan menangis bahagia.

Setelah adegan pertemuan yang menharukan itu merekapun saling memperkenalkan diri.

"terimakasih sudah menjaga Tsu-chan ya."sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk ke arah ayah dan anak itu

Setelah itu mereka saling berkenalan. Wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya, namanya adalah Yamada Nana dan juga anaknya Yamada Tsunayoshi. Mereka baru pindah dari Tokyo ke Namimori hari ini , tadi saat Nana sedang sibuk memindahkan barang kerumah baru mereka Tsuna tiba-tiba saja hilang.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi juga memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai ayah Takeshi dan juga sekalian mempromosikan restoran susinya. Setelah saling berkenalan dan memnceritakan tentang diri masing-masing mereka pun sadar kalau ternyata rumah mereka itu dekat. Takeshi merasa kaget setelah tahu Tsuna ternyata juga berumur 6 thn sekaligus juga senang karena tahu kalau Tsuna akan masuk ke sd yang sama denganya.

Dan itulah saat pertama kali the sky meet the rain.

Tbc

Bocoran buat chap 2

New family

Tsuna akan mendapatkan keluarga baru, dan di next chap Tsuna akan mengalami hal besar yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

Duh maaf ya kalau ficnya kacau begini abisnya gw memang gak jago menulis sih jadi harap maklumi ya. Yang membuat saya jadi tebel muka untuk tetap menulis fic ini adalah karena rasa cinta saya terhadap tsuna.

Harap review ya please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai reader-san ketemu lagi dengan saya. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ya, saya jadi semakin semangat nih untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Soal nama Tsuna aku memang sengaja ganti jadi yamada dan itu ada alasannya nanti silakan baca di chap selanjutnya aja kamu pasti tahu alasannya.

Silent Sky

Chap 2

New Family

Sudah hampir 1 tahun keluarga Yamada yang hanya beranggotakan 2 orang yaitu Tsuna dan ibunya Nana tinggal di kota Namimori. Mereka berdua sangat senang tinggal disana di kota yang indah dan damai, apalagi mereka mendapatkan teman yang baik yaitu Yamamoto-san dan anaknya Takeshi. Setelah pertemuan itu keluarga Yamada menjadi sangat dekat dan berteman akrab dengan keluarga Yamamoto.

"Tsu-chan! Ayo kita pergi ke sekolah bareng yuk!"teriak Takeshi didepan rumah keluarga Yamada, dia memang selalu datang menjemput Tsuna untuk pergi ke sekolah bareng.

"Iya Takeshi-nii tunggu sebentar ya!" teriak tsuna dari jendela kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua,

Seperti biasa Tsuna yang memang punya kebiasaan tidur seperti sapi alias susah dibanguni padahal sudah dibangunkan Nana berkali-kali, akhirnya bisa dibangunkan setelah Nana dengan isengnya menyipratkan air dingin ke muka Tsuna.

Tsuna saat itu sedang bersiap-siap ganti baju sebelum mendengar suara Takeshi yang memanggilnya. Setelah membalas menyapa Takeshi Tsuna segera berlari menuruni tangga dan seperti biasanya karena kecerobohannya ia pun jatuh dari tangga. Tapi hari ini berbeda seperti biasanya soalnya jatuh yang kali ini dia tidak merasa sakit selain itu entak kenapa rasanya dia malah seperti jatuh di atas bantal yang empuk. Karena merasa nyaman Tsuna terus saja memejamkan mata dan memeluk bantal empuk dan hangat itu. Sampai tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suaraTakeshi.

" Tsu-chan aku sih mau saja begini terus, tapi nanti kita telat loh, terus bisa dihajar sama Hibari-san."sabil memeluk erat Tsuna dan nyengar-nyengir.

" eh!...Takeshi-nii, kok aku…..hiiiii"Tsuna sadar dari dunia mimpinya, karena kaget dia pun mengeluarkan teriakan khasnya. Tsuna cepat-capat bangun, wajahnya merah karena malu, sambil terus membungkuk untuk meminta maaf ke Takeshi.

" maaf ya takeshi-nii, aku benar-benar minta maaf"sakin malunya hampir mau nangis.

"Gak apa-apa kok, lagian aku sih seneng-seneng aja." (jujur sekali kau Takeshi)

" Eh? Maksudnya apa Takeshi-nii?" Tsuna jadi heran dengan kata-kata Takeshi.

Melihat Tsuna yang binggung Takesih langsung menarik tangan Tsuna dan mengajaknya berlari kelur pintu, dan tentunya sebelumnya menberitahu Nana dulu. Tsuna yang ditarik lari dengan Takeshi akhirnya ikut saja dan lupa dengan pertanyaanya tadi.

"ayo Tsu-chan, kita harus cepat-cepat sebentar lagi bel masuk mau berbunyi, ayo cepat kalau gak kita bisa dihajar HIbari-san." Kata Takeshi sambil berlari kencang dan menarik tangan Tsuna.

Tapi Tsuna yang memang tidak jago olah raga itu akhirnya setelah berlari 5 menit saja sudah ngos-ngosan. Karena tidak tahan dia pun berusaha menahan tarikan Takeshi habis dia tidak sanggup untuk berteriak memangil Takeshi dengan napas terengah-engah seperti itu.

Takeshi yang sadar kalau Tsuna menahan tarikanya pun berhenti, saat melihat wajah Tsuna yang merah dan napas terengah-engah , dia pun ingat kalau Tsuna itu memang paling tidak bisa lari, dia menyesal dan memint maaf ke Tsuna.

" maaf Tsu-chan aku sudah seret kamu seenaknya, kamu gak apa-apa kan?" sambil mengangkat kedua lengan Tsuna, bermaksud membantunya berdiri.

"ah..gak apa-apa kok , aku ini memang gak jago olahraga jadi lari sebentar saja sudah capek, lebih baik Takeshi-nii pergi duluan saja, aku gak mau nanti gara-gara aku Takeshi-nii jadi telat lagi." Sambil tersenyum memandang Takeshi.

" mana boleh gitu, gak bisa dong. Mana bisa aku tinggalin Tsu-chan."setelah itu dia langsung menggendong Tsuna layaknya seorang putri dan lari secepat kilat menuju sekolah yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dekat itu.

"hiiii! Takeshi-nii turunkan aku…."teriaknya kaget bercampur malu karena digendong seperti itu.

" sudahlah Tsu-chan tenang saja aku pasti akan menggendongmu sampai kesekolah dengan selamat" katany yakin sambil terus berlari dan akhirnya dia pun berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat dia hendak menurunkan Tsuna dari gendongannya Hibari menghampiri mereka.

"Hei! Hebivor. Kalian lagi ngapain? Dilarang bermesrahan di sekolah tau." Dengan nada marah dan gak senang (masak sih jealous ).

" ah Hibari-san pagi. Kamu salah paham kok, kita gak lagi mesra-mesraan , aku cuman bantu Tsuna biar gak datang terlambat."sambil senyam senyum dan nyegar nyengir.

Hibari jadi semakin merasa kesal dan saat dia mengangkat tonfanya bermaksud memukul Takeshi dengan senjata kesayanganya,tapi tiba-tiba dia dihalang oleh sesosok maluk kecil nan imut (menurut dia tapi author juga setuju sih), yaitu Tsuna.

"Tunggu Hibari-nii, jangan berantem dong. Takeshi-ni I kan gak salah, jangan di pukul." Sambil membentangkan kedua tanganya dia berdiri diantara Takeshi dan Hibari

Hibari yang melihat mata Tsuna yang berkaca-kaca memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas dan takut itu membuatnya menjadi luluh dan akhirnya mebiarkan mereka masuk ke sekolah.

"cih..kelinci kecil itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh." Katanya sambil marah-marah dalam hati.

Time skip …..

Seperti biasa Tsuna dan Takeshi pulang bersama-sama dari sekolah. Setelah mengantar Tsuna sampai depang pagar dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal Takeshi pergi pulang kerumahnya, Tsuna segera masuk kedalam rumah, tapi aneh sekali kenapa Nana tidak menyambutnya seperti biasanya. Maka Tsuna memangil ibunya.

"okasan okaeri , okasan,,Tsu-chan sudah pulang nih!" teriak tsuna, tapi benar-benar aneh tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari ibunya.

"masak sih mama lagi pergi?, tapi pintunya gak dikunci, hmm atau mama lagi di kamar mandi ya?" sambil pergi mengecek di kamar mandi. Dan hasilnya tetap nihil karena mamanya tidak ada disitu.

"hm apa mama tidur ya?' pikirnya sambil pergi menuju kamar mamanya yang ada dilantai satu.

Tapi sunguh sangat mengagetkan saat membuka pintu kamar itu, dia dibekap oleh seoarang laki-laki besar.

"wah..wah ada kelinci kecil yang masuk perangkap nih. HAHAHAHAHAH" Katanya sambil tertawa jahat seperti di film-film yang ada di tv itu loh.

"iya nih kak, tangkapan bagus meski kita tidak dapat uang banyak kita bisa jual anak ini. Hahahah" kata penjahat 2 ke penjahat 1.

Mendengar anaknya dalam bahaya sang ibu berusaha melepaskan ikatan dimulutnya dan berteriak.

"JANGAN! JANGAN KALIAN BAWA TSUNA! "teriaknya sambil meronta dan berusah lepas dari ikatan yang ada di tanggan dan kakinya.

Tsuna yang tadinya tidak sadar akan keberadaan Nana karena ketakutan ,akhirnya sadar dan berusaha lepas dari dekapan sang penjahat sambil meronta-ronta.

"MAMAA…TOLONG TSUNA MA!" Teriaknya ke Nana sambil menangis ketakutan.

"LEPASKAN TSUNA"teriaknya setelah berusaha bangun dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke penjahat no 2 yang berada paling dekat denganya .

Karena panik melihat perlawanan Nana sang penjahatpun menjadi hilaf sehingga reflek saja menembakan pistol yang dibawanya kearah Nana. Nana yang tertembak didadanya langsung jatuh bersibah darah, tangannya berusaha meraih kearah Tsuna sambil memangil nama Tsuna berkali-kali sampai akhirnya dia menutup kedua matanya dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Melihat Nana yang sudah mati , ke 2 penjahat terdiam kaget sampai kemudian sang penjahat no 1 yang menembak Nana berkata.

"dasar wanita bodoh, sudah kubilang jangan melawan,rasakan sendiri akibatnya. HAAHAHAH!"

Tsuna yang saat itu masih syok hanya terdiam sampai dia mendengar kata-kata sang penjahat dia segera tersadar dan berusaha meronta, hingga akhirnya dia berhasil lepas dan segera berlari mendekat ke tubuh Nana yang sudah berlumuran darah itu.

"MAMA!, MAMA BANGUN, JANGAN TINGALKAN TSUna SENDIRIAN ,MAMA!" teriaknya sekencang kencangnya sambil menangis dan menguncang-guncankan tubuh mamanya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"hei, adik kecil sudah menyerah saja, dia sudah mati tahu, ayo kamu ikut kita saja!" kata penjahat no 2 sambil mendekati Tsuna dan berusaha memegang lengannya,

Tapi sebelum penjahat itu menyentuh Tsuna, tiba-tiba saja Tsuna bangun dan yang mengagetkan adalah di keningnya ada bara api bewarna orange keemasa, matanya yang tadi bewarna cokelat juga berubah menjadi warna yang sama dengan bara api yang ada dikeningnya. Melihat fenomena aneh itu kedua penjahat itu kaget dan berjalan menjauh, tapi tiba-tiba saja Tsuna menyerang mereka dari berbagai arah dengan kecepatan kilat sehinga dalam beberapa detik kemudia ke dua penjahat itu jatuh tumbang dengan luka berat tapi tidak mati, setelah itu tidak lama kemudiam Tsuna juga jatuh pingsan didekat tubuh ibunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah mobil polisi dan ambulans. Ternyata ada tetanga yang menelepon polisi saat mendengar suara tembakan dari arah rumah keluarga Sawada.

Tsuna yang pingsan dibawa kerumah sakit. Berita ini didengar oleh keluarga Yamamoto dan mereka segerah pergi menjenguk Tsuna di rumah sakit. Takeshi segerah berlari kekamar Tsuna dan begitu melihatnya dia segerah memeluk erat Tsuna. Dalam pelukan Takeshi, Tsuna menangis tersedu-seduh.

"Tsu-chan maaf, aku mestinya bisa melindungi kamu,"katanya dengan nada menyesal sambil menangis.

Tsuna yang mendengar Takeshi berkata begitu merasa tidak setuju dan ingin menyangkal perkataan Takeshi. Tapi sangat aneh meski dia sudah membuka mulutnya tidak ada keluar suara sedikit pun. Tsuna pun menjadi takut dan sambil menangis berusaha terus untuk berbicara tapi bagaimanapun dia mencoba tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya .

Melihat hal itu kedua ayah dan anak itu menjadi bingung dan sang ayak segerah pergi memangil dokter. Tak lama kemudian dokter masuk dan memeriksa Tsuna.

"maaf pak, tapi sepertinya Tsuna menjadi bisu dan ini kemungkinan besar karena syok yang dialaminya." Sambil memasang nada sedih memandang Tsuyoshi. Tsuna yang mendengar itu semankin menangis sedih, Takeshi juga ikut menagis sambil memeluk Tsuna.

Melihat kedua anak yang saling menyayangi itu. Tsuyoshi pun hatinya tergugah apalagi setelah tahu kalau Tsuna sekarang yatim piatu, maka dia memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Tsuna,

Awalnya Tsuna ragu tapi setelah melihat mata Tsuyoshi yang memandangnya penuh kasih sayang dan mata penuh harapan dari Takeshi akhirnya Tsuna pun setuju, maka pada hari itu mereka bertiga pun menjadi satu keluarga.

Tbc

Sekedar info aja tsuna memangil Takeshi-nii atas permitaan Takeshi

Bocoran chap 3

Tsuna dan Takeshi sudah 13 tahun

Flash back awal pertemua Tsuna dan Hibari.

Wah gak nyangka bisa nulis sepanjang ini, tapi untung chap 2 ini bisa selesai juga.

Tolong dukungannya dan saranya lewat review ya,

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Duh gak nyangka bisa sampai ke chap 3. Terima kasih ya untuk dukungannya.

Rikkka-tan: thanks ya bwt dukungannya dari chap 1 smpai sekarang, soal umur tsuna saat dia bisu itu 7 thn,

EstrellaNamikaze: thanks bwt dukunganya juga dari chap 1, hm Tsuna bakal biasa ngomong lagi kok tapi gx sekarang nanti pas di akhir-akhir saat dia sudah ketemu sama pangerannya.

Silent sky

Chapter 3

Meet the cloud

Ini adalah flash back sebelum Tsuna bisu, dan tak lama setelah Tsuna bertemu dengan Yamamoto saat mereka berdua masih 6 thn.

Hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti-nantikan Takeshi, soalnya hari ini adalah hari dimana Tsuna akan menjadi teman sekelasnya (dia yakin kalo Tsuna akan sekelas denganya soalnya sebelumya dia mendengar gossip kalau aka nada murid baru yang masuk ke kelasnya), dan dengan begitu mereka berdua pun akan bisa selalu bertemu dan bersama-sama terus. Saat Takeshi sedang menghayal mengenai saat – saat bahagiahnya nanti bersama Tsuna, dilain pihak Tsuna malah merasa sangat takut dan gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dia masuk SD, soalnya kemarin ini dia repot karena masalah pindahan jadi belum sempet masuk sekolah.

Tsuna benar-benar gugup saat dia digandeng gurunya menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas 1 B, pertamanya dia menundukan kepalanya saat masuk kekelas karena dia benar-benar merasa malu sampai tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tsuna, syukurlah ternyata kita sekelas!" teriak Takeshi dengan semangatnya sampai-sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Mendengar Takeshi berteriak seperti itu semua anak serentak melihat kearah Takeshi lalu beralih ke Tsuna. Tsuna pertamanya sangat senang saat tahu ternyata dia sekelas dengan Takeshi. Tapi saat mata semua anak melihat ke arahnya dia pun kembali merasa malu dan menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"sudah jangan ribut anak-anak! ayo kembali duduk Takeshi!" setelah keadaan tenang sang bu guru menyuruh Tsuna memperkenalkan diri.

"per…perkenalkan…namaku..Tsunayoshi…biasanya dipanggil Tsuna, salam kenal." Sambil terbata-bata dan wajahnya merah.

Melihat sifat Tsuna yang imut, semua anak pun jadi ikut-ikutan malu dan wajahnya merah. Dalam pikiran mereka baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan memikirkan hal yang sama yaitu " imutnya!"

"nanti pas istirahat kalian bisa berkenalan lagi, sekarang Tsuna-kun silakan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada didekat jendela ya."sambil menunjuk sebuah meja kosong di sebelah Takeshi.

Setelah duduk dikursinya dia pun melihat kearah Takeshi dan tersenyum kepadanya. Takeshi membalas senyum Tsuna dan saat dia hendak berbicara dengan Tsuna sang guru menegurnya. Dengan perasaan terpaksa Takeshi tidak jadi ngobrol dengan Tsuna dan akhirnya mendegarkan gurunya mengajar.

Begitulah hari pertama Tsuna masuk sekolah.

Time skip…

Sudah hampir sebulan Tsuna bersekolah di SD Namimori, dia sangat senag disana karena dia bisa satu sekelas dengan Takeshi dan terlebih lagi teman-teman sekelasnya juga sangat baik denganya, ya meski ada beberapa anak yang tidak suka denganya.(sepertinya mereka iri dengan ke imutan Tsuna).

Hari ini adalah giliran Tsuna piket sebenarnya dia biasanya selalu ditemani Takeshi tapi karena hari ini Takeshi di panggil ke ruang guru akhirnya Tsuna pun piket sendiri dengan beberapa teman sekelas yaitu Sasagawa Kyoko dan kurokawa Hana. Sebenarnya Tsuna juga sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka berdua, khususnya Kyoko, soalnya Kyoko selalu memberi Tsuna biscuit.

Saat Tsuna pergi membuang sampah ke halaman belakang sekolah sendirian, tiba-tiba saja dia dikagetkan dengan suara dari atas pohon. Saat Tsuna melihat keatas dia kaget karena ternyata suara yang dia dengar itu berasal dari seekor anak kucing. Anak kucing itu terlihat ketakutan dan sepertinya terjebak di atas pohon. Melihat hal iti Tsuna yang hatinya memang baik itu pun ingin menolongnya. Dengan takut-takut dia berusaha memanjat ke atas pohon, akhirnya setelah berjuang dia bisa naik keatas pohon, lalu segera dia memeluk erat sang anak kucing, dan saat hendak turun dari pohon karena tidak hati-hati dia pun terpeleset (Tsu-chan memang selalu ceroboh nih). Saat itu dia benar-benar takut tapi meski begitu dia masih saja memeluk erat sang anak kucing dengan maksud mau melindunginya. Anehnya saat dia pikir dia akan segerah merasakan sakit saat jatuh ke tanah yang keras, tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan jatuh ke tanah yang empuk (tanah empuk?). Sampai tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan oleh suara.

"hei,herbivore! Mau sampai kapan tidurnya? Berat tahu." Kata suara asing itu.

Tsuna yang kaget segera bangun dan membuka matanya, dan dia sangat kaget setelah tahu bahwa dia diselamatkan oleh seseorang anak laki-laki yang berkulit putih dam berambut hitam dan dilihat dari tingginya sepertinya dia lebih tua umurnya. Maka cepat-cepat Tsuna membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali kepada penyelamatnya itu.

"hey, mau terimakashi sampai kapan? Sudah hentikan berisik tahu."katanya sambil bangun berdiri dan membersihkan debu tanah yang ada dibajunya.

"eh… maaf. Ano nama kakak siapa? Nama ku Tsunayoshi tapi biasa dipanggil Tsuna."katanya sambil tersenyum kearah anak laki-laki yang menolongnya itu.

"apa? Kau tidak tahu aku siapa?" katanya dengan nada bingung.

Tsuna yang ditanya begitu jadi bingung, dan saat dia ingin mengangkat tangan untuk mengaruk pipinya dia langsung merasa sakit, ternyata tanganya terluka saat jatuh dari pohon tadi sepertinya tergores ranting pohon. Melihat luka Tsuna, anak laki-laki itu bermaksud untuk melihat lukanya, sampai tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan oleh suara terikan.

"Tsu-chan, kamu dimana? Tsu- chan!" teriak Takeshi sambil berjalan mendekat dan akhirnya menghentikan teriakannya setelah melihat Tsuna sambil berlari menghampirinya.

Melihat Takeshi menghampiri mereka sang anak laki-laki itu pun segerah pergi berjalan menjauh dari Tsuna.(ah Takeshi ini merusak sweet moment aja nih). Takeshi tiba-tiba saja memeluk Tsuna.

"Takeshi-nii sudah selesai urusanya?" muka merah karena di peluk secara tiba-tiba

"iya sudah makanya tadi aku pergi jemput kamu di kelas tapi kata Kyoko-chan kamu dari tadi belum balik dari buang sampah, makanya aku khawatir dan cari kamu kesana-kemari." Sambil melepaskan pelukananya.

"ah maaf, Tsu tadi menolong anak kucing ini, soalnya dia terjebak dia atas pohon, terus saat Tsu jatuh dari pohon ada kakak yang baik hati menolong Tsu."sambil berniat mengenalkan Takeshi ke penyelamatnya tapi saat berbalik anak itu sudah menghilang.(kaliana terlalu asyik dengan dunia kalian berdua sih)

"eh,…kok kakak itu hilang? Aneh, padahal barusan dia disini kok."sambil melihat kesana-kemari.

"hm mungkin dia lagi buru-buru, ya sudah nanti juga bisa ketemu lagi kok , ayo sudah soreh kita harus segera pulang."sambil mengajak Tsuna kembali kekelas untuk mengambil tas mereka.

Sesampai di kelas, Kyoko dan Hana masih menunggu disana dengan cemas, sampai mereka melihat Takeshi membawa Tsuna mereka segera tersenyum dan berlari mendekat ke Tsuna.

"Tsu-chan kamu kemana saja? Kami khawatir loh." Tanya Kyoko dengan nada Khawatir.

"ah..maaf Kyoko-chan Hana-chan, tadi aku menolong anak kucing ini turun dari pohon dulu." Sambil memperlihatkan sang anak kucing ke mereka berdua.

"wah,, imutnya…boleh buat aku gak tsu-chan?" Tanya Kyoko sambil mengendong anak kucing dan memandang Tsuna dengan mata penuh harap.

"boleh aja, lagi pula kucing itu juga bukan punyaku."sambil tersenyum da menganguk.

"beneran nih, wah makashi Tsu-chan kamu memang baik." Katanya sambil memeluk Tsuna.

Tsuna wajahnya pun jadi merah karena dipeluk Kyoko. Melihat itu Takeshi dan Hana pun tertawa.

Setelah itu mereka berempat pulang bersam-sama. Tapi tamaph diketahiu mereka dari balik jendela sekolah ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka saat melewati pagar sekolah.

"hm… kelinci kecil (maksudnya Tsuna) itu menarik juga, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu herbivore yang bisa menarik perhatian ku seperti itu, sampai-sampai aku mau repot-repot menolongnya." Kata orang itu sambil membelai burung kecil berbulu kuning di telapak tanganya itu.

"aku tak sabar untuk bertemu denganya lagi."sambil tersenyum dan melangkah menjauh dari jendela.

Setelah kejadian itu beberapa lama kemuadian barulah Tsuna tahu Kakak yang menolongnya itu bernama Hibari Kyoya dan terkenal dengan kesadisan, kegalakan, dan kekutanya yang tidak tertandinggi itu. Awalnya Tsuna takut setelah mendengar gossip tentang kegalakan Hibari, tapi setelah mengingat kejadian dia ditolong Hibari. Dia yakin kalau Hibari itu sebenarnya orang yang baik maka setiap harinya dia berusaha mendekati Hibari. Awalnya dia terus ditolak, tapi akhirnya Hibari luluh juga, bahkan dia mengijinkan Tsuna memangilnya Kyoya-nii. Dan sejak saat itu tidak ada orang yang berani mengangun Tsuna, karena mereka takut dihajar Hibari.

Time skip 7 thn kemudian

Hubungan baik Tsuna dengan Hibari pun terus berlanjut bahkan semakin dekat sampai mereka SMP. Sekarang ini Tsuna sudah berumur 13 thn begitu juga dengan Takeshi sedangkan Hibari berumur 14 thn. Mereka bersekolah di SMP Namimori begitu juga dengan Hana dan Kyoko yang ketua osisnya tentu saja HIbari Kyoya.

Sekarang Takeshi dan Kyoya tubuhnya sudah berubah semakin tinggi dan berotot (rajin olah raga sih) raut wajah semakin dewasa. Tapi sebaliknya Tsuna tingginya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu yaitu lebih pendek dari Takeshi dan Kyoya, bisa dibilang tingginya setara dengan Kyoko. Wajahnya juga masih imut seperti dulu (Tsuna baby face nih). Jadi terkadang dia suka disangka cewek.

Semenjak diangkat anak oleh keluarga Yamamoto 6 thn yang lalu Tsuna tentu saja pindah ke rumah keluarga barunya itu. Bahkan nama belakangnya juga diganti menjadi Yamamoto. Setiap harinya mereka bertiga hidup dengan bahagia sampai-sampai Tsuna hampir lupa dengan musibah yang pernah dialaminya, hanya saja dia masih saja tidak bisa bicara. Dan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Takeshi dan ayahnya Tsuna mengunakan bahasa isyarat, sedangkan dengan orang lain biasanya dia selau membawa-bawa kertas untuk menulis. Tsuna sangat bersyukur karena meski dia bisu tapi teman-teman sekelas dan gurunya mau menerima dan mengerti dengan keadaanya. Bahkan Takeshi, Tsuyoshi, Hibari, Kyoko, juga Hana mau repot-repot belajar bahasa isyarat demi bisa berkomunikasi denganya.

Hanya saja terkadang di dunia ini masih saja ada orang yang jahat dan iri hati. Khususnya Mochida dia selau iri karena kedekatanya dengan Kyoko, lalu ada juga para "fans" Takeshi yang tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Tapi itu semua tidak dipedulika Tsuna, sebab untungnya ada Hibari yang selalu membantunya saat dia diganggu oleh para orang jahat itu.

Tapi tetap saja karena sekarang Takeshi ikut klub baseball dan Hibari sibuk dengan tugas osisnya mereka tidak bisa selalu menemani Tsuna sampai 24 jam. Contohnya hari ini, Takeshi dan hibari tidak bisa menemani Tsuna pulang kerumah jadi Tsuna pun memutuskan pulang sendiri, ya bagai mana pun dia ini kan laki-laki jadi dia gak masalah dong kalau dia pulang sendiri lagi pula dia juga gak mungkin dong minta ditemenin Kyoyko dan Hana pulang. Sebenarnyan dari dulu dia merasa kekhwatiran Takeshi dan Kyoya itu berlebihan. (mereka itu gak lebai Tsu-chan justru kamu yang terlalu polos. Anak seimut kamu bahaya tahu pulang sendirian nanti diculik lagi sama orang mesum).

Dan saat dia sedang asyik berpikir, tiba tiba dia disadarkan oleh suara berisik dari balik gang yang kecil dan gelap, sebenarnya dia takut tapi entah kenapa hatinya terus berkata untuk mendekat melihat, akhirnya dengan pelan-pelan dan takut-takut Tsuna terpaksa mendekat kearah gang itu. Dan saat dia mengintip dia dikagetkan saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver,yang seperti seumuran dengannya dikeroyok oleh 5 orang yang kelihatanya sih pereman. Karena panik Tsuna pun segera mengambil bongkahan kayu (kebetulan sekali ya) yang ditemukannya ada didekat tong sampah berlari dan memukul semua pereman itu dengan kayu(kamu keren sekali Tsu-chan). Dan cepat-cepat mendekat kearah anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya saat dia guncang-guncangkan anak itu dia senang karena melihat anak itu masih sadar dan membuka kedua matanya.

Tapi nasib berkata lain entah tubuh pereman itu terbuat dari apa tapi mereka semua tiba-tiba sadar dan bangkit lagi. Melihat Tsuna mereka menjadi marah dan langsung menarik lengan Tsuna.

Tbc

Maaf harus gantung di tempat yang aneh hahahah…

Tapi namanya juga biar pembaca jadi penasaran….

Nah ini bocoran untuk chap 4 ya

Meet the storm

Pertemua Tsuna degan teman barunya lagi dan seharusnya para pembaca bisa menebak dong siapa.

Clue nya udah jelas banget tuh.

Dan sekedar info aja sebentar lagi Reborn akan muncul loh.

See u next chap

Please review buwat saran, kesan, dllnya


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys chap 4 sebelumnya author sudah buat kesalahan fatal nih. Jadi cepet-cepet author edit harap maklum ya.

Ps :tsuna berbicara dengan menulis di memo jadi jangan binggung kalau author tetap mebuat dialog percakapan biasa antara Tsuna dan orang lain ya.

Silent Sky

Chap 4

Meet the Storm

Tapi nasib berkata lain entah tubuh pereman itu terbuat dari apa tapi mereka semua tiba-tiba sadar dan bangkit lagi. Begitu melihat Tsuna mereka menjadi marah dan langsung menarik lengan Tsuna.

Tapi saat mereka melihat wajah Tsuna dengan seksama mereka wajahnya pun berubah menjadi muka mesum. (sepertinya lagi-lagi Tsuna di kira cewek lagi, atau…..)

"wah..wah..sepertjnya ada kucing kecil yang mau pura-pura jadi singa ya? HAHAHHAHA!" ejeknya sambil tetap memegang lengan Tsuna dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna.

"hehheheh,,,iya nih bos gak nyangka ya kucing kecil ini berani juga, berani-beraninya dia pukul kita dari belakang." Kata penjahat 2.

Ke 5 pereman itu seakan-akan lupa dengan anak laki-laki yang mereka hajar itudan beralih perhatian ke Tsuna. Saat melihat wajah para pereman itu yang serem dan semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya Tsuna jadi panic dan berusaha lepas dari cengkraman yang ada di lengannya. Tapi apa daya Tsuna yang tubuhnya memang lemah dan terlebih lagi semua pereman itu tubuhnya memang 2x lipat besarnya darinya. Tsupun hanya bisa berteriak histeris (setahu author orang bisu tetep bisa teriak deh)saat salah satu dari penjahat itu merobek paksa bajunya. Dipikirnya penjahat itu akan menghentikan aksinya setelah tahu kalau dia adalah cowok tapi ternyata.

"wah ternyata kamu ini cowok ya, hm tapi ngak masalah, untung saja kamu ini imut. HAHAAHA!" sambil terus melucuti baju Tsuna.

Mendengar teriakan Tsuna , anak laki-laki berambut silver itu jadi marah dan dengan sekuat tenaga memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. Tiba-tiba saja entah ada mujiizat apa, tapi anak laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri dan dengan cepatnya menghajar semua pereman itu.

Mendengar dari para anggotanya kalau ada perkelahian di dekat sekolah maka Hibari pun segera berlari ke sana. Dia kawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Tsuna . dan ternyata feeling nya itu benar. Sesampainya di tempat kejadian Hibari menemukan Tsuna duduk di lantai dengan wajah yang cemas menonton perkelahian yang ada , yang lebih parahnya lagi dan tentunya membuat Hibari naik darah adalah baju Tsuna yang robek. Hibari segerah berlari mendekati Tsuna dan menanyakan keadaanya.

"Tsu-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi." Setelah menutupi Tsuna dengan jaketnya lalu dia memeluk erat Tsuna.

"aku tidak apa-apa Kyoya-nii, tapi cepat tolonglah anak laki-laki itu, cepatlah kumohon," kata Tsuna dengan bahasa isyarat ."mendengar" permintaan Tsuna itu maka Hibari tampa basa-basi lagi segera menghajar ke 5 pereman itu sampai babak belur. Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang berambut silver itu malah jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Melihat itu Tsuna segera berlari mendekati anak itu dan meminta Hibari untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

di ruangan yang serbah putih itu , Tsuna yang kawatir duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah kiri tempat tidur, menunggu anak laki-laki itu sadar sambil mengenggam tangan kanan anak laki-laki itu. Tsuna yang hampir saja tertidur tiba-tiba kaget dan sadar saat merasakan tangan anak laki-laki itu bergerak, spontan dia segera bediri dan mendekat melihat ke wajah anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu pelan-pelan membuka matanya yang berwarna hijau jamrud itu, setelah itu seperti orang yang kaget dia segera membuka kedua matanya dan bangun duduk di atas tempat tidur,

"Gue dimana?"sambil melihat kekanan dan ke kiri, dan karena terlalu semangatnya akhirnya dia merasakan sakit.(maklum 2 rusuknya patah )

"ah hati-hati jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kamu ada di rumah sakit." Begitula isi tulisan di memo yang Tsuna arahkan sambil mendekat ke arah anak laki-laki itu .

Melihat cara Tsuna berbicara denganya melalui tulisan anak laki-laki itu sadar kalau Tsuna itu bisu. Tapi ia tidak peduli dan tetap saja memperlakukanya seperti orang normal biasa. (soalnya biasanya orang yang bisu itu kan tuli juga).

"rumah sakit? Kenapa gw bisa disini? Bukanya tadi gue lagii….eh tunggu dulu elo siapa hah? " katanya sambil menajamkan matanya kearah Tsuna dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"itu ano..aku Tsuna. Tadi kamu pingsan makanya aku bawa kamu kesini." Tulis Tsuna cepat. jadi panic karena di tatap dengan pandangan begitu sampai-sampai tulisannya jelek kayak cakar ayam sakin kilatnya nulis.

"pingsan? Kok elo … tunggu dulu elo ini jangan-jangan orang yang tadi nolongin gue pas lagi dihajar para pereman berengsek itu ya?" (mohon maklum dia emang mantan pereman jadi ngomongnya kasar hahhah)

"iya ,tapi maaf ya aku niatnya mau bantu tapi malah jadi merepotkan kamu. Makanya kamu sampai..hiks…!"tulis tsuna sambil menangis karena mengingat kejadian tadi.

Melihat Tsuna yang menangis anak itupun jadi panik. Entah bagaimana dia spontan memeluk Tsuna.

"oii ngapain loe nangis? Gue justru berterima kasih sudah ditolong oleh loe, jadi ngak usah merasa bersalah oke, lagi pula gue baik-baik saja kok."sambil mengelus kepala Tsuna.

"benarkah, kalau begitu syukurlah."sambil mengangkat menunjukan memonya plus wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

Melihat senyuman Tsuna yang luar biasa itu anak laki-laki itu pun wajahnya menjadi memerah.

"wah, kamu kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya merah kamu sakit ya?"memperihatkan memo. Sambil memeriksa suhu badan anak laki-laki itu dengan telapak tanganya.

Saat suasana jadi romatis tiba-tiba saja Kyoya dan Takeshi masuk. Melihat kejadian itu mereka segera berlari dan memeluk Tsuna mengendongnya menjauh dari anak laki-laki itu .

"Herbivore apa yang kamu lakukan sama Tsuna?"sambil menyodorkan tonfanya di leher anak laki-laki itu.

"HEI SIAPA YANG HERBIVORE ? ASAL LOE TAHU YA GUE PUNYA NAMA, NAMA GUE GOKUDERA HAYATO."sambil memandang Kyoya dengan pandangan kesal dan menatang.

Tbc

Sorry ya harus stop di sini. Author benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal di chap 4 yang sebelumnya. Aku harap teman-teman mau memaafkan.

Sampai jumpa di chap 5.

Tolong reviewnya ya. thanks


End file.
